Her Quietus
by red-onyx
Summary: Sasuke had killed Sakura, or so he thought. Several years after the war, the avenger will meet her once more, living a different life. Full summary inside. SasuSaku
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters**

**Quietus**  
Summary: Sakura died. After the war, Sasuke and the remaining members of Taka continued to wander from country to country. Their team became hired muscles, doing retrieval or even assassination jobs. Karin rejoined them and Taka recruited a new member named Goku, a Casanova missing nin from earth country. After several years, team Taka met an assassin named Kira. The hired killer reminds Sasuke of his dead cherry blossom. Little did he knew, the kunoichi and the assassin is the same person. Sasusaku.

...…  
_'When you are always on my mind and my heart hurts when you are gone what is it that I feel, if it is not love'_

-Naomi kay

She'd been dreaming about him every night since he left. And every day, all she wished is for that dream to be reality. But during times like this, the 16 year old Haruno Sakura hoped that those crimson eyes where just part of a terrible nightmare.

The kunoichi focused her chakra on her legs to increase her pace, but the speed that her chakra enhanced legs gave her, had became useless by the unbelievable speed that a certain Uchiha possessed.

The pastel-hair colored kunoichi cursed out loud. She turned right, gracefully leaping from branch to branch. The kunoichi was brought to a halt when she reached the edge of the cliff. She cursed loudly again, pivoting her foot towards the other location, but even before she could jump toward a nearby branch, a dark figure greet her. Wide eyed, she stared at the man standing few feet away from her. His raven hair swayed together with the wind. His eyes, crimson in color, where not the same sharingan she remembered. The rosette concluded that this might be the avenger's mangekyou sharingan. She then instantly averted her gaze elsewhere after remembering that it is not wise to stare directly into sharingan eyes.

"Sakura." his smooth baritone filled the space between them.

Emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears. Hearing her name being uttered by the man she loved ever since she's twelve was painful indeed. When she was younger, she debated with her inner self whether she really is in love with him. But the pain she felt on her chest whenever a memory about him flash on her mind's eye, is a clear indication of the unconditional love she felt for him.  
She heard a sudden 'tick' from the unsheathing of the raven-hair's kusanagi. She eyed the weapon closely, as adrenaline rushed within her veins. The ninja inside of her was telling her that this would be her end, since the Uchiha seems to be prepared to end her life. However, the naive girl inside of her hopes that her 'Sasuke-kun' would never lay a finger on her.

Who was she kidding? She chuckled darkly. This boy, no, this man in front of her is a stranger, the shell of the boy she love. This man tried to kill her more than once. The kunoichi doesn't share any bonds with this person. But still, she couldn't stop herself from saying the words she kept hidden in her heart.

"Sasuke-kun, even after everything you've done, I still..." tears began flowing out of her viridian orbs, "I still am in love with you! I love you so much Sasuke-kun..." she stepped a foot forward "Love you too much, that it is preventing me from hating you."

"Hn."

Sakura tilted her head to look at the avenger and regretted doing so afterwards. The sharingan wielder's face was blank, unreadable. He moved his shoulders in disinterest, "I didn't ask you to love me. I never asked for any of this."

"I know... It is just that... I"

"Stop being annoying Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke uttered her name as if she was some plague. Sakura felt the tears on her eyes flow harder. "I'm sor..." but even before she could finish her statement, a stabbing pain on her left lower quadrant prevented her from doing so. Her eyes snapped open to looked directly into the mangekyou sharingan which is only a few inches away from her viridian orbs. Sakura cough and blood flew out of her mouth staining the Uchiha's pale colored cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun... Why?" she questioned weakly, a little shock that her former teammate was able to really attack her like this.

ter this you'll change your mind." he smirked darkly, "Hn, that is if you could survive this one."  
Sakura slowly placed her hands over her attacker's cheeks to wipe the blood, her blood, which is staining it. Sasuke pulled the kusanagi from the cherry blossom kunoichi's body causing more blood to gush from the new implicated wound.

"Stop acting that the Sasuke you knew still exist. I am no longer that person."  
Sakura smiled and closes her eyes, "I guess you're right." the kunoichi took a step backward which cause her to fell off the cliff.

The gravity pulled her faster than she expected, but all of that doesn't matter now. She's going to die, killed by the only man she could and would ever love. She chuckled darkly, if only she hadn't harbor any feelings for her attacker, maybe she could stand a fair and decent fight. She just hopes that if she even manages to survive she won't see him in the same manner she did for years. If she will be reborn, she hopes to live in the world in which a certain Uchiha doesn't exist. Maybe then, she'll be a better person and maybe she'll grow old enough to watch her grandchildren grow. This was her last thoughts until her mind was completely engulfed by darkness and nothingness.

Author's Notes: What do you think? Please give some reviews. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters**

"Whatever is begun with anger ends in shame."  
-Benjamin Franklin

Chapter One: Regret  
While on sage mode, Uzumaki Naruto can feel every chakra signature around him. It isn't hard for him to identify two familiar chackra signatures as they clashed. The self-proclaimed Hokage gritted his teeth as he felt the menacing chakra of his so called best friend overpowering a fearful chakra of the woman he liked since childhood. One of his kage bunshin immediately runs towards that location. But as he landed on the cliff, no sign of the pink-haired can be seen nor any of her chakra could be felt around. Which could only lead him to one conclusion, but Naruto still believes that his best friend won't hurt the only rose among the thorns of team seven.

"Sasuke-teme? Where is Sakura-chan?"

The Uchiha didn't answer him. The blond stared at the uchiwa fan on his back then to the kusanagi that the raven-head had been holding on his right. Naruto trailed the blood flowing from it, wondering who the unlucky owner of the blood is. Then it hit him. But his best friend wouldn't do it, right? Sakura is a part of team seven and so is Sasuke, he couldn't kill her. He wouldn't dare.

"Teme?"

Sasuke wiped the blood from his grass cutter and quickly return it to it's sheath. "Dobe. I've been waiting for a chance to kill you. I think now is that time."

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto clenched his fist.

"I would finally cut the bond that you foolishly thought that is still connecting us." the raven haired continued.

The blond shouted with gritted teeth, "WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN?"

The Uchiha turned to face the shouting blond "She's dead. I killed her."

Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief, "You what?" he clenched his fist tighter, nails digging dangerously on his palm while the kyuubi's crimson chackra glazed his entire physique. "TEME!"

The jinjuriki charged towards the sharingan wielder hitting him with the bijuu's chackra enhanced fist. The Uchiha effortlessly blocked his attacks. Naruto jumped to a tree branch and concentrated bluish chakra on his palm. The raven-head collected chakra as well as a pa-chi-chi sounded the air.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Their signature attacks clashed. The impact was so huge that it is too much for a shadow clone to handle. "She has done nothing but love you. She fuckin' love you damn it!"

Tears burst on the now sapphire eyes of the blond. He dared to look straight at the sharingan, but was surprised to see obsidians instead. For a moment, the blond saw a flick of emotion on those obsidian orbs, something akin to regret. However, he wasn't really sure, since the clone totally disappeared on a puff of smoke before he could examine the avenger's reaction more.

After the sudden reunion with his former team seven, Uchiha Sasuke prowled in the forest in search for Kabuto. His brother and he were fighting with the four-eyed when he gracefully escaped. The brothers followed him; Itachi went north while the younger brother took the way to the south, to ensure that the snake sannin won't escape. However, Sasuke was blocked by a group of shinobi who attacked him.

Upon seeing the leaf insignia on one of the shinobi's hitai-ate, his blood boiled within his veins. The sudden feeling of hate towards the village that is responsible for his brother's sacrifice and the untimely death of their entire clan had awakened within him.

Totally forgotten about Kabuto, Sasuke attacked the shinobis one by one. The Uchiha manage to kill nine of them easily, but when he was about to slay the last of the pack, a figure blocked his attacks. Sasuke stared at the intruder with distaste as they both jumped away from each other to avoid any harm that the other could inflict. It took him only a second to realize who she was. The avenger studied the kunoichi with her pink hair tied on a messy bun on the back of her head and a Chuunin uniform that was somewhat weird on her.

Sakura's wide green eyes full of determination and professionalism looked straight on Sasuke's obsidian orbs then to the wounded shinobi on her right, "Run, I'll take it from here." she said giving the shinobi a reassuring smile. The shinobi nodded and escaped.

To say he was angry was an understatement. Who the hell does she think she is? This girl let his prey run away and she thinks that she's strong enough to handle him. Oh she's so wrong! The sharingan wielder attacked her and the kunoichi fought back to defend herself.

Sasuke was maddened with revenge and darkness that he wasn't aware of what his doing, the next thing he knew was he was standing near a cliff while watching the rosette's lifeless body falling off it. His first instinct was to save her, but a sudden movement from the bush behind him prevents him from doing so. It revealed to be Naruto, his obnoxious former teammate. He brawled with him and as usual, defeated him, or should he say his shadow clone. The clone's last words echoed on the Uchiha's mind, _"She has done nothing but love you, she fuckin' love you damn it!"_

Naruto always does that, telling him how lucky he was that he had someone who loved him unconditionally, telling him that his lucky he have Sakura. But now, she's gone, and the raven head was the reason behind it.

Itachi's voice ended his musings "I can't find Kabuto."

Sasuke just grunted in response. He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he hadn't notice that his brother had rejoined him.

The former akatsuki member looked at his Otōto. The older uchiha noticed the clear liquid oozing out from the inner canter of the younger's eyes.

Concern flooded him, "Is something wrong Sasuke?" _Why are you crying? _He wanted to add, but knowingly kept this question unsaid.

Sasuke didn't answer him and just remained silent as the siblings continued their pace towards the pavements ahead.

Author's Notes: What do you think? Please give some reviews. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters**

**Chapter two: Tomorrow**

_'On reflection, one of the things I needed to learn was to allow myself to be loved.__  
_  
-Isha McKenzie-Mavinga '

Night time had reached Konoha, but the moon's light kept the darkness away. Two figures stood near the gates of the hidden village. Both remained silent for a while but then the girl with pink hair finally spoke, "I love you with all my heart! Sasuke if you are with me, I promise to make you happy, I will make your every tomorrow a joy. So please stay here with me. But if you can't, let me come with you instead." even her voice was somewhat changed by crying, her message were still clear.

The boy standing few feet away from her wouldn't miss a single word for sure. However, when the boy turned his head to look at her, the only things he said were "You haven't changed, you're still annoying!"

This sentence hurt her heart more than a kunai could. She couldn't bear that her confession were answered by such rude words. But even though he rejected her, Sakura still wants him to stay that's why she said the only thing that come up on her mind, "If you go, I'll scream and..."

The Uchiha moved so fast and is now behind her. To Sakura, the world seems to stop around them, she knew that this will be the last time she'll ever see the love of her life. She wants to turn around to hug him but was afraid that she'll see disgust on his face. But his next words surprised her.

"Sakura, thank you."

Thank you for what? She wanted to asked but couldn't because before she could open her mouth to speak, the boy hit a sensitive nerve on her nuchal that made her lost consciousness. Sasuke heard the rosette called for his name as he catches her before she could fall to the ground. She placed her to the safest and nearest place he could see, which is a nearby bench. He laid her there carefully looking at her face. He patted her hair and tuck pink locks on her ear.  
"Tomorrow... You will be able to forget about me." he said softly, with a voice he hadn't intend to use to anyone else, except for her. "Goodbye Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes opened, he was dreaming. He still couldn't forget the night he had left Konoha. Before, these were just common dreams that visited him, now they are nightmares. Nightmares that hunts him. Nightmares that is banging his conscience.

He remembered Naruto telling him about how Sakura loved him, he remembered that girl telling him the umpteenth time about her love for him. He remembered watching her falling off the cliff, with him doing nothing. He put his palm over his eyes with a striking force. Was he feeling some regret? Is he even capable of feeling anything other than hatred and need for revenge? The raven head knew he didn't have the answers for his musings so he stood and went outside the cave to clear his thoughts.

****

After his kage bunshin was defeated, the self-proclaimed Hokage was flooded with it's memories in a snap. He stopped on his tracks, tears threatening to fall from his moist eyes. Kakashi eyed him with worry and asked "What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan... She's..." the blond's voice wavered with pain and sorrow.

The silver-haired clenched his fist, perceiving the blond's next word: dead. Kakashi had faced so much death already, his parents, his former sensei and team mates had already passed away.

Sai looked at Naruto with a frown on his face; he had read this reaction in one of his books. He believed it was sorrow caused by the lost of a love one. However, he refuses to believe that a strong kunoichi like Sakura would even met her quietus.

*******

"Sasuke, I know where he is." Itachi said as he revealed himself from the clearing. The younger Uchiha glanced towards his brother and nodded. Both prodigies disappeared in a 'puff' of smoke.

****

"Na-Naruto-kun, I heard what happened to Sakura-san. I... I'm sorr..." the shy girl failed to finish as strong arms wrap itself on her petite form. Uzumaki Naruto buried his face on her neck and begun to sob. Hinata reluctantly placed her dominant hand on the blond's back to pat it soothingly.  
"Do you still wish to... To bring Sasuke-san back... Back to konoha?" pale white orbs close itself as the teen questioned.  
"The teme killed her... I... All I wanted is to bring him back so that I could fulfill my promise, but now... Now I don't know what to do." Naruto admitted. He don't know if he could stop himself from killing his so called best friend to have his revenge. Then again, would revenge undo everything. Will killing Sasuke bring the cherry blossom back to life? Or will she be happy watching them from heaven if she saw each of them in a battle to end each others life? He bet not, and this is why he wouldn't kill the bastard but, he wouldn't ask him to go back to konoha as well. Now he understand what Jiraia felt when he give up on Orochimaru. The jinjuuriki didnt think he would ever grew tired of bringing his best friend back, but after what his done, the blond don't know if he could ever look straight into that traitor's face ever again.

End of Chapter 2.

*******************  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Please give some reviews. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Being a Team  
_  
"The simple lack of her is more to me than others' presence."_

-Edward Thomas

The two brothers were able to reach the cave where Kabuto hides himself. The medic smiled menacingly, "I wasn't supposed to obtain my part of the deal before the conclusion of this war. But I suppose that guy won't be angry with me since the 'specimen' made it's way here on it's own." he laughed just like how Orochimaru did which makes Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

"Kabuto, I may need to put a halt to your technique." Itachi said calmly as he took few steps towards the silver-haired.

Kabuto raised one eyebrow "Ku..ku..ku.. Itachi-san, not because you are wise enough to know how to block your summoner's control, could you also release this _jutsu_. Even though you kill me, the people that I had summoned will still remain, doing the things I had programmed them to do."

The older Uchiha smirked, "Perhaps, but I do possess something more than mere intelligence."

Kabuto frown, Itachi wouldn't know how to dispel this _jutsu_ right? That's impossible. He looked towards Sasuke and back to Itachi. There are two sharingan wielders on the cave with him; even Orochimaru was powerless against one of them. Now Kabuto will have to fight two, but then again, he had already surpassed Orochimaru a long time ago. A plan crossed his mind. He need to seal Itachi and knock the younger brother unconscious, after all he needed his specimen to be healthy and alive. The medic inhaled deeply, performs some hand signs and started an attack.

Two huge snakes appeared and attacked the brothers who gracefully leapt out of harm on the same time. An unknown _shinobi_ appeared in the clearing and landed a punch on Sasuke who dissolved in a pool of snakes. Sasuke looked at his attacker closely, just like his brother, his enemy was a dead_ shinobi_ brought back to life because of the _endo tensei_. When he was still at Sound under the tutelage of the snake _sanin,_ he was able to learn about the basics of this technique but hasn't really tried it. Even with his hatred during those times, he couldn't bring himself to sacrifice an innocent person. Shocked emerald orbs flash on his mind's eye. Sakura, he recalled during his darkest days that he almost killed her, after those encounters he was sure that he would regret killing her. He closed his eyes and cursed. He let himself be consumed by darkness again, that he wasn't thinking who the person he is fighting was. It's Sakura for crying out loud. She is the girl he vowed to protect when they were young, she and Naruto, his precious people. But now, she's dead because of him and Naruto wouldn't probably forgive him for that. Ever. The realization pained him so much. The unknown _shinobi_ throw a _kunai_ with explosion tag at the younger Uchiha and he barely escaped the explosion. He berated himself. He shouldn't be sentimental now. It was his fault, yes, but brooding would not bring back the things that were lost. For the time being, he needed to help his brother on whatever he is planning.

He glanced towards his brother who was fighting against Kabuto. The medic had transformed in an entity he hadn't seen before. He heard him saying that he had already surpassed Orochimaru because he had already achieve the sage mode that even the snake himself failed to achieve.

The unknown shinobi kicked Sasuke's upper arm but he was able to catch his leg and run a chidori on his entire physique. He then throw the shinobi towards the opposite side of the cave as his gaze lingered to the fallen summon for a fraction of second knowing that he'll recover once more after a few minutes or so. He then returns his gaze towards his brother and Kabuto. The latter was standing pretty still with eyes staring straight, unseeing. Sasuke surmised that his brother already captured him in a genjutsu.

The younger Uchiha had teleported himself beside his brother. "What's happening to him?" he asked without leaving his gaze towards the unsuspected snake who become the victim of a crow.

"His under my genjutsu, and whatever he does, he can't go out of it because he'll just continue to relieve the same mistake he did before he foolishly let himself to fall for my technique. It is like a never ending loop." Itachi explained while walking towards Kabuto to tap his shoulders. "He might not be dead for now, but surely he won't continue surviving in this world for too long."

Itachi started doing hand seals when Sasuke spoke, "What are you doing?" he asked bitterly.

Itachi frowned, surely his brother won't want him to remain in this world. His already dead and he doesn't have other business in the world of the living. The older brother is sure that Naruto will fill the spot he will leave behind for Sasuke. But then he remembered the cryptic things that happened earlier, the look of regret on his brother's eyes and the sudden flare of anger in the kyuubi's chackra. Itachi didn't know what had really happen, but he was sure that it wasn't time to leave just yet. He needs to fix something first.

"Itachi..."

Itachi tilted his lips slightly upwards to form a small smile, "I'm going to release the jutsu ototou, but don't worry, I'm not going back to that world yet." With that he finished the hand signs needed to release the endo tensei. After a few seconds they saw the unknown shinobi being glazed by a bright light and slowly withering until his existence were no more.

Itachi eyed his brother levelly. "I know what you are feeling right now, but whatever I say would not change anything. But you deserve the truth Sasuke. The things both Danzo and Tobi told you were the truth. I would show you everything that had happened before because I believe my words aren't enough." His eyes bleed red once more and the tomoes of the sharingan rotated lazily on his eye. In an instant Sasuke found himself in the past relieving Itachi's memories. He had seen how it was the only way to protect the lives of the majority. And even in the end, his parents had acknowledged that it was the only way to end the Uchiha's wrong deeds. He had seen his brother cried as he executes his mission. Sasuke's heart constricted painfully. He had killed this man who had done nothing but to love him and the village above everything else. Sakura flashed in his mind's eye once more. Damn. What is with him and killing the people who loved him the most? Some part of him one to shout at Itachi and blame him for killing their clan, telling him that he should not listen to Danzo and choose to help their clan instead. But then who was he to say that. Both he and Itachi killed the people who love them and trusted them the most. Actually Itachi was better because he had a justification, a valid reason why he ended up killing their parents and the other clan members who looked up to him because he is the clan's heir, but in Sasuke's case, he didn't have any valid reason on the killings he did. Killing Itachi and Sakura was just brought by his hatred. The darkness that had overwhelmed him for so long was now suffocating him. His still angry and wanted revenge to the last two elders but then he realize, what if continuing in this path would just make his life even worst. Maybe his former team was right, revenge will never give you anything. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was back at the cave beside his brother. He took a deep breath and said, "Let's stop this war."

Itachi was surprised to hear it from his brother but he smiled nonetheless, "Of course."

XxxxxX

Naruto's resolve was untainted. Even though Sakura had perished he refused to just sulk. It is not because he didn't care for her that much, but because he can't let the majority of the shinobi world who is leaning on him down. His gaze roamed around the clearing. The shinobi around him isn't wearing the hitai-ate from the village they are in. Gaara told them to wear the head gear containing the symbol of the shinobi alliance, to remind everyone of them that they are fighting as one, no differences or whatever. They are all together as a team. Naruto smiled sadly, he remembered his team seven, or what is left of it. Their lone kunoichi was killed by his so called best friend. He closed his fist dangerously sinking his nails on his palm. He remembered the prophecy that the sage frog had told him. He is to face a boy with abilities that had to do with his eye. He knew then that it was pertaining to Sasuke, but during those times he told himself that he won't actually hurt him seriously, maybe just bit the crap out of him but nothing really fatal. Then he imagine that after their epic fight a certain rosette will come running towards them, yelling at them saying how foolish they both are then after that she will encircle them in a long group hug. He also envisioned her healing him, them the teme, who would scowl at him while he teases him none stop. But those dreams won't happen anymore. He sighed, he shouldn't be thinking of these things at the moment, there are so many things he needed to do, other people he needed to protect.

A scream.

Naruto looked towards that location and swiftly enveloped his chackra around Tenten who was almost hit by an incoming attack from an endo tensei summon. The chackra acted as a shield and protected the brunette from harm. She looked towards Naruto and nodded, a sign of gratitude towards the jinjuuriki. The number of their enemies keeps on increasing. He wondered how many Zetsu clones had been cultured by that mask man who happened to be Obito, all along. He wondered how much trauma it causes his sensei. Fighting someone really close to you on the different side of the board is a painful reality. Hell, the emotional and psychological trauma it is causing him was enough to waver someone's soul, but he knew that his sensei was strong. He won't be the famous 'Copy-nin' for nothing. Then again, the blond realize that each one of them here had their own problems that they should set aside temporarily because as of the moment, the war is their priority.

"What the hell?" he heard one of the endo tensei summon said. He was now glowing brightly while dissolving into bits. Naruto looked around him and saw the other summons undergone the same change as well. He had no idea what was happening but the blond was sure that this is something that favors their side. He let himself grin with anticipation.

XxxxxX

The kages who are fighting the infamous Uchiha Madara was almost on their limit. Panting rapidly, Tsunade gathered chackra on her fist and attacked the life-long rival of her grandfather. The Uchiha accepted the attack as if she just poked him lightly at his abdomen.

"That was a great punch you had their sweetie." he said sarcastically as he grab Tsunade's wrist and throw her several feet away. The Godaime spat a bloodied saliva on the ground, damn, she had a broken rib, or maybe two, she wasn't sure because she can't waste any chackra just to examine herself.

"Shit." the older man said. He looked at his hand which is now radiating with whitish light. At first he thought it was due to the assault of the 5th Hokage but then he realize it was something else, "Had anything happen to the summoner?" he wondered aloud although none of his opponents ever heard it. He shrugged and performs some hand seals and in an instant the sudden glow of his body was stopped. Of course he was Uchiha Madara, he knew how to keep himself alive even though the summoner of the endo tensei had intentionally or forced to release his technique. He wondered why would that person willingly end this wonderful technique, although in some point, he somewhat consider this as petty technique to be used to revive him. Oh well, Obito might had a good explanation to this. He looked at the beaten kages in front of him. "I should be leaving you people for now." the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade coughed hard again and saw this as an opportunity. She bit her thumb to draw some blood out, do some hand seals and tap her hand on the ground. A small slug appeared in front of her and it tilted it's head sideways in greeting. "Tsunade-hime, you want me to heal your wounds?"

The woman who was now on prone position pushed her arms upwards and tried to sit in an Indian style position, but she failed. The slug eyed her full of concern but the hokage just role to her side to lie on her back and smiled knowingly to the slug. "No, save it for them," she pointed at the other kages who are scattered at the clearing, unconscious but still alive, "They need it more than I do." The slug nodded in understanding and it started to move towards the first unconscious kage it could reach.

XxxxxX

Naruto was shocked to see Madara materialize in front of them. He gritted his teeth hard, "What are you doing here? What happened to the others who are fighting you?!"

Madara chuckled evilly, "Well let's say they aren't capable of engaging in any brawl of some sorts anymore." He looked at Obito, "By the way may I ask why you used such mediocre technique in reviving me. Where is Nagato? And why did you release the technique when we aren't quite finishing yet."

Obito's brow almost met on his forehead with annoyance, "Nagato betrayed Akatsuki, and I'm not the summoner of this stupid technique. I don't know what the hell happen with Sasori's spy and why he released the technique without even informing me." He throws the huge fan like weapon towards Madara. The other Uchiha caught it gracefully. "I'm returning that back to you since it was actually your's to begin with."

Kakashi watched the exchange of the two, and he inferred quickly that they knew each other for a very long time. And kami, realization hit him, Madara had used Obito as his pawn in this one huge chess game. The only question was, why? Kakashi only realize that he had said his thoughts aloud when Obito locked his gaze on him. "Why you asked? Why? Damn it Kakashi you should know why!" Obito's last words was almost a scream, he then assaulted Kakashi with sets of punches and kicks. The copy nin was able to dodge most of the attacks.

Madara looked at the pair then to Naruto, "So you are the jinjuuriki of the kyuubi," then he eyed killer Bee, "And the Hachibi" he closed his eyes and glance back towards his shoulder where the juubi was placed. "Obito had summoned the beast without fully extracting the bijuus from both of you. My, my, his being hasty now is he?" he smiled like a maniac "Well I'll do the things he had stupidly failed to do." With that said, he used the fan-like weapon to attack the two jinjuuriki. Strong wind was produce from wielding the weapon. The wind created lacerations within their skin. Luckily for both of them, they had leapt away in time from the direct spot the attack was pointed at, causing only minor injuries on their physique.

Naruto called a kage bunshin to help him in creating a perfect rasengan. When the bluish ball of chackra was fluidly created, he run towards Madara's location. The attack created a gaping hole on Madara's left lower quadrant. Naruto then kicked Madara sideways which made him flew towards a large boulder. The impact created cracks on the huge stone, but because the elder Uchiha is no longer an alive human being, the pain seems to be not affecting him and the hole that was created by the blond's attack was slowly knitting back together in it's own accord. Madara stood up and charged towards the blond and continuously attacking him with different taijutsu. Naruto tried to dodge every punch and kick thrown towards him but the old man seems to be faster and wiser with such type of combat. The blond find it somewhat weird because he thought, that since he was an Uchiha he would probably know genjutsus only, but then again, this was Uchiha Madara, one of the founding father of Konoha. Surely it is safe to assume that he knew a handful of ninjutsus, genjutsus and even taijutsus. The man even manages to linger on the world of the living when the other dead persons who were summoned had already passed away. A plan formulated on his head, he need to seal this man just like the other group of 'undead' that they had sealed away earlier. Only problem is how could he do it. How can he outsmart the infamous Uchiha Madara?

XxxxxX

Katsuyo had already finished healing the last fallen kage. Gaara looked at the slug and uttered a word of gratitude. The slug nodded and crawled towards Tsunade, "It is your turn now my lady." and with that the slug started infusing chackra towards the Gondaime to heal her wounds. After fixing the major injuries, Tsunade hold the slug to stop it from healing her further. "I'm fine now, we need to reserve this chackra for the others. I know you are doing the healing but the chackra is still mine and mind you, my chackra reserves aren't as bulky as those of a jinjuuriki."

The slug nodded in understanding and without further ado, it had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XxxxxX

Naruto's senses had improved because of his trainings but maybe the elder Uchiha's movements are just faster than him. Madara had appeared behind the unsuspected Naruto, kunai at hand, and was targeting towards the carotid artery of the blond but before he could inflict any damage a sudden blur appeared between them, kicking the blond away and blocking the offensive kunai Madara was using. Naruto yelped in surprised. He turned towards the location of Madara and his 'savior.' His eyes widen when he realize who the sudden presence was.

"An Uchiha? Very interesting. One with the Eternal Mangekyou as well I suppose?" the elder Uchiha said as he interestedly eyed the intruder.

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Naruto instantly looked towards the location of the voice. Uchiha Itachi revealed himself with a concern look on his face. Tobi or Obito had told them about the truth of the Uchiha massacre. And because of that knowledge he would immediately consider Itachi as an ally but the younger brother who is attacking Madara is, for naruto's opinion, someone who can't be trusted for the moment. So even Itachi is a loyal Konoha shinobi, the mere fact that he was already dead and appeared together with Sasuke speaks volumes. Maybe he is, at this moment not the loyal shinobi he once was. So he instinctively took few steps away from Itachi as he nodded as if saying, yes I'm okay so please stay away from me.

Itachi got his hidden message and nodded as well. He knew why Naruto would look so worry about him. But he couldn't figure out why would the blond give some hateful glares towards his younger brother. When he was still alive, he was able to talk with Naruto, and during those times the blond told him that he'll do everything to make Sasuke go back to Konoha. But now, the look on his eyes is saying otherwise. What did happen between them?

"That is the boy who I fought with." killer bee said with his usual rapping tone. "I thought his one of them, why is he against them now yoh?"

Obito stopped attacking Kakashi to look at Sasuke. The copy nin stared at his former student as well.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Obito bit out in disgust. Is this foolish kid actually playing against them now? Sasuke was just a pawn to him, a pawn to ensure success on Madara's and his plan. But if this pawn was used by his enemies, it'll not be fun at all.

Because even a damn pawn can put a king in check or maybe put it in a stale mate with the help of another piece.

The younger Uchiha looked at him for a fraction of second then back to his opponent, "You lied about some parts."

Obito then looked at Itachi. The man realized that talking with Itachi would straighten Sasuke's mind. He gritted his teeth. His scared face looks even more menacing than ever. He teleported himself above the statue. Madara did the same.

"Kakashi, you asked me why I am doing this? I'm doing this to bring her back." he run his fingers on the statue. "With the help of the juubi we," he looked at the elder Uchiha then back to Kakashi, "Could put the entire world in an infinite Tsukiyomi. It will create a world that each one of us desire."

"Obito, it won't be real. Rin might be there in that world but that woman that you'll see there is not the Rin that we know. It is just a lie."

Obito's eye turn into dangerous slits, "Baka, this is all your fault! If you hadn't killed her... She..."

Naruto's gaze lingered to Sasuke then he clenched his fist tightly as his nails dig into his palm drawing some blood out. Itachi noticed this then he looked around. He hadn't seen any flash of pink across the clearing. He then looked at his brother who's head was bowed down making his face invincible to the eye. He knew that this was the manneriam of Sasuke when his ashamed of something. Then it hit Itachi like a lightning bolt. Did his brother? Damn Sasuke what the hell did you do?

"I need to do it..." he lingered a fraction towards his traitorous former student then back to Obito "It is not like I just killed her out of a whim. I need to protect the village and Rin as well. If they had capture her, they will torture her and use her against her will."

"But you and Minato could have saved her!"

"You don't understand..."

"Shut up!" Obito do some hand seals then tap the statue. A bright light cover the entire statue and after a minute, the statue was brought back to life. "Please welcome the juubi! I know that both the Hachibi and the kyuubi are here but I don't think that you are enough to defeat our ultimate weapon." he laughed menacingly. "Prepare to die!"

The juubi started moving and both Madara and Obito moved away from it. The monster started attacking the group of ninjas around it as it roars loudly.

Killer Bee use his chackra ball to hit the juubi the same time as Naruto did his but the attack was just absorb by the beast.

Kakashi exposed his sharingan eye and said, "I'll remove the juubi permanently," but even before he could use his technique, Obito appeared infront of him and to grab his right shoulder "I won't let you do that." And in a flash, both men disappeared.

Naruto exclaimed worriedly "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Obito brought them both to that dimension which his eye technique created." Itachi said. He looked at Naruto softly "Kakashi-San can also use that technique and I don't have any doubts that he'll be able to return here after he defeated Obito."

Naruto nodded then looked suspiciously at the Uchiha, "Who's side are you anyway?"

"My brother and I are here to help you." with that said, Sasuke suddenly appeared beside Itachi.

Naruto eyed the new comer with disgust and contempt palpable on his gaze, "Don't you think it's a little bit too late for that teme?"

"I know I'm the last person that you wanted to join forces with at the moment, but right now you need all the people you can gather to defeat that thing" Sasuke pointed at the juubi.

The blond clenched his teeth, "ironic how those words come out from the mouth of someone who had cut all his bonds just because of his stupid thirst of vengeance." he inclined his head towards Itachi, "And how was that going by the way? Did it give you satisfaction, like the ones you said before? No, isn't it? You've just killed the wrong person... And you've keep doing it!"

Sasuke's irises bleed red as the distinct symbols of his eternal Mangekyou sharingan resurface. His older brother tap his shoulder to calm him down, he did, but with his sharingan still in place.

"Tst. It can be help; just don't be a burden to me teme!"

"Hn. I should be the one saying that dobe."

/End chapter 3

_"We must live together as brothers or perish together as fools." -Martin Luther King  
_


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter 4: It's War

_"An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind."  
-Mohandas Gandhi  
_  
Naruto panted heavily. At his right the Hachibi's jinjuuriki looks exhausted as well. He dared to give a quick glance towards his left.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Even though exhaustion is clearly painted across his features, with his spiky hair even more disarrayed over his head, he still stood in that elegant yet strong posture that the ladies obviously liked about him. When they were younger he envied him because of it. In every place they went it was always Sasuke who was being noticed, even though his snobbish and a jerk. Even the first woman she ever loved had chosen Sasuke. The sudden thought of the pink-haired medic caused a tumult on the blond's chest. Yes he wanted to make that teme pay for her death. To kill him after all of this was over. But then again, who was he really? Isn't he Uzumaki Naruto, the optimistic blond who dreamed to become the next Hokage. He had caused even the ruthless of criminals to have a change of heart. Gaara for example, if it wasn't for him the red head would still be the killing machine he once was and not the compassionate Kazekage who is now the leader of the shinobi alliance. Yes, he was Uzumaki Naruto. And the Uzumaki Naruto known by the others won't cling to revenge. That was a thing that only Sasuke would do. He sighed. Sakura wouldn't want them to kill each other anyways. Besides, the mere fact that Sasuke is on their side now was just like saying he is regretting everything he had done. If the rosette hadn't died by the bastard's hands he would gladly accept him with open arms. And after this war is over, he will drag him back to Konoha whether the raven head like it or not. But now, it wasn't really possible. He hated to admit it, just like the case with Nagato, he won't kill Sasuke, but he wouldn't ask him to go back either. He had cut their bonds a long time ago, fine. Like he cared.

He glanced at the other shinobi attacking the juubi, clamoring of metals and the likes echoing around them. Death after death. It makes him sick. He wanted to end it as quickly as possible. And to do that, he needed to make a temporary truce between him and the Uchiha. So he looked at him, anger sealed in the deepest dungeon of his subconscious, and ask "You've worked with them don't you have any idea how to stop that thing?"

The younger Uchiha brother's eye widen in surprise with the blonde's questioning. He wasn't expecting the blond to address him anytime soon. But then his mask of indifference was placed once more over his face as he answered "I didn't really work with them. At the moment I just thought that it is the good thing to use them for... For my revenge so I went to that Tobi guy. I have never learned of his plans because I think it wasn't necessary."

"But you captured me before so you should have known something boy." Killer Bee said with his usual rap.

"Akatsuki's need for the tailed beast is a common knowledge. Besides, during that time I wasn't capturing the eight tailed for them, I am merely capturing it for myself." Sasuke admitted, almost shameful of his past actions. He then looked at his older brother "Perhaps you know something aniki?"

His brother's revelation makes his heart ache. For the first time he would want to thank Kabuto for bringing him back to the world of the living. He really had underestimated the level of his brother's foolishness if he is as easily swayed and gullible as he is right now. He then nodded, "I had learned something during my stay as an Akatsuki member. But Tobi was always wary of me so I wasn't been told with the entire truth about the statue. But I'm not a fool and I got it all figured out. The moon was the prison the sage used for the juubi. Madara took that shell out from the prison and wish to revive it by using the other tailed beast. At of this moment the statue had the entire tailed beast except for the Hachibi and the kyuubi, although there are some of these tailed beast chackra inside of the statue which had caused it to be revived once more." Itachi looked at each of the three men listening to his explanation then continued, "Tobi was right, we cannot defeat the juubi even with the use of the Hachibi and kyuubi's chackra within Naruto-kun's and killer bee's body."

Naruto growled in frustration. "Then what can we do now?"

"We need to get all the other tailed beast out of the juubi so it will be back to the empty shell it once was and then we will seal it back to the moon." Itachi finished.

Naruto's mouth flung open, "You made it sound too easy! I remember our mission when saving Gaara. And I now the extraction wasn't that easy and it will take hours. How can we do that when we can't even prevent the juubi from attacking for a minute? Besides there are still lots of those white freak clones around, not to mention the infamous Uchiha Madara himself!"

Five figures suddenly appeared few feet away from them. All four men turn to an attacking posture but instantly withdraw when they saw who the newcomers where.

Naruto grinned widely "Good to see you guys! I thought that old man already had gotten the worst out of you."

"Che. Who do you think we are kid?" Tsunade snort then looked at the Uchiha brothers "Why are you here?"

"Long story baa-chan, but they are on our side for now." Tsunade noted the 'for now' part on Naruto's answer but said nothing about it. "Itachi was saying something about reextracting the tailed beast that the Akatsuki sealed inside the juubi." the blond incline his head towards Itachi.

Gaara eyed him curiously, "I've seen the other endo tensei summon vanished except for Madara of course. Is that because of the sharingan because it seems that whatever he have or did to remain in this world was also present in you."

"His been around when the second hokage developed that technique so he probably figures out how to 'break free' from that technique. I on the other hand, was around Orochimaru for quite some time and I had learned about that technique in one of our... Battles" the older Uchiha remembered the time when the snake tannin tried to steal his body. The snake then realize that he was stronger than him that's why he targeted his younger brother instead only to find out the hard way that even the little boy is stronger. "And because of that I was able to make Kabuto to stop his massive endo tensei and keep myself bonded on this world, but only temporarily."

Sasuke frown when his brother mentioned the word 'temporarily.' Well he knew that his brother was already dead so it is impossible to wish otherwise. He would better remind himself later that his brother would most likely 'move on' to the other side after this war had reached it's end.

The kages nodded. Then A spoke, "Tell us about this 're-extracting' thing that Naruto had mentioned about."

XxxxxX

Kakashi's kunai clashed with Obito's, both of them panting heavily and with beads of perspiration on their forehead.

"Obito stop this, Rin wouldn't be happy if she sees you like this."

Both the sharingan and Rinnegan eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Just shut the hell up Kakashi! Rin is... Rin..."

"I'm sorry..." was all Kakashi could say. They stood there in silence, both of them unmoving. Suddenly the tears had traitorously fallen on the Uchiha. He was physically handsome like most of the Uchiha's although half of his face has these ugly scars on it. The time he had received this scar was very memorable for both of them because it was the time when Obito gave his left sharingan eye to Kakashi. This act is a sign of their deep friendship. Although they were rivals back then, they were really close friends. Obito was the brother that Kakashi never had.

"I love her. I always have. But she... She loves you instead. But you..."

"I could have loved her, but I can't because I knew about your feelings. And besides, the day we thought you had died I saw it in her eyes. Love. She love you as well, only it was too late when she realize it."

"Lies." the Uchiha drop the kunai he was holding. He placed his arms to his side an knelt "Lies."

"If we only knew you were still alive, she wouldn't accept that mission. I tried to coax her out of it knowing that it was a suicidal mission but she insist in taking it. She loves you so much that it hurts her to even live in the world without you. I still accompanied her in that mission despite of her protest." this time, it was Kakashi who shed tears. "When we are almost caught she asked me to kill her, I couldn't do it but she... She controlled my movements using that medical jutsu of hers and the next thing I knew my hands... My hands are piercing thru her heart. You should have known the trauma I had then. I couldn't believe I was weak enough to be controlled. But before I lost consciousness I saw her smile and say thank you." he knelt before Obito and placed both of his hands on each of his shoulders and shook him vigorously. "You know why? Because she thought she was finally going to be reunited with you! Damn it Obito! If you would continue to create a new world with a fake Rin in it and stay there, do you think what kind of loneliness you are giving the real Rin hah? Would you rather hold the hand of an imposter? Tell me Obito!" Kakashi stopped shaking the sobbing man infront of him. "If you'll stay there, there's no way you nor I would be able to see her again. The real Rin."

Obito shouted not because he disagrees with Kakashi's words but because he was damn right. The Rin he fell in love with was dead and no one, even a Rin created from the infinite Tsukiyomi could replace the real one. How stupid was he? He took some even breaths to regain his composure. He wiped his eyes dry then looked at Kakashi, "You're right. We better end this now." he stood offering a hand to Kakashi who took it and in an instant they had dissappered in that dimension.

XxxxxX

The five kages together with Naruto, Killer Bee and the Uchiha brothers surrounded the juubi in a safe circular distance. Itachi had told them about the extraction technique that the Akatsuki used. Although this time around, the nine of them will exert more chackra than that of a regular Akatsuki member during the ritual because they don't have the ring used to enhance the said technique. But it wasn't the problem; it was the certain Uchiha elder who watched them warily. He raises an eye brow at their antics, "And this is supposed to be what? Have you forgotten that I'm still here and I won't let you do what you wanted." he made some hand seals but before he could finish it to bodies materialize between the group and Madara.

Obito looked at the juubi then at Madara, "Let's stop this... I don't want to continue this anymore."

The people present around them were surprised with what he said. Madara clenched his teeth and seethed, "What the hell? Obito we are really close on succeeding our plans. It's not time to turn back."

"I really don't understand what you will get out of this Madara. Power? Fame? Or you just wanted to create this illusory world to bring Izuna back because you regretted you're brother's death? But the latter was pretty much unlikely your motivation in doing all this. The clan wasn't really something of an importance to you so don't tell me that it is to revive the name and glory of the Uchiha clan either."

"Bullshit!" Madara continued the hand seals he was doing, his entire body radiates in a bright light.

Obito looked at Kakashi with a very sad smile on his face. "I think this is farewell my friend. Until we meet again."

Kakashi tried to reach Obito but the moment his hand lingered on the dark haired man's shoulder, the man disappeared together with Madara and the juubi. Kakashi clenched his fist and shouted on top of his lungs, "OBITO!"

XxxxX

After the disappearance of the juubi and the infamous Madara, the shinobi alliance just fought with the Zetsu clones.

By twilight, all the enemies had been defeated and the group of ninjas knew that it was their victory. They all shouted with joy and relief. The war was over.

Finally.

Some cried. Some Laughed. Others collapse in extreme exhaustion.

"Is it really over?" Naruto spoke with a tone only above a whisper.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she wrap her arms towards the blond happily. "It's over! We-we had won!"

Naruto wrap his arms around her slowly and nodded, "Yes, we won." the blond knows he should be happy but still tears fell on his eyes. He rest his head at the space between Hinata's neck and shoulder.

Sasuke watched the exchange and knew it was the best time to leave. He didn't even look towards the location of his brother for the fear to see him dissolving and disappearing from his life once again. It was clear that after what he had done, Naruto wouldn't want him back at Konoha. So the Uchiha pivoted his heel, do some hand seals for a transportation jutsu and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto felt Sasuke's sudden departure but did not say a word about it.

XxxxX

Tents serve as a makeshift clinic to heal the injured shinobis. Inside a rather huge tent was one of the hero of the war. Uzumaki Naruto lie on his side, resting. He heard some footstep towards his place so he opened his eyes and ask, "What do you want?"

Uchiha Itachi entered the tent and looked at the blond, "What happened between you andy brother. The last time I saw you you were willing to die for him... But now..."

Naruto sat on his bed. His eyes transfixed over his hands that are clenching the blankets tightly, "He killed Sakura."

Itachi had thought about this earlier but he is still somewhat surprised to hear it from the blond with a tone full of venom. "But he also saved your life. Naruto-kun I thought you treated him as a brother."

"I don't have to anymore because you're already here."

"Temporarily," he reminds him, "I'm already dead remember?"

"Tst. Yeah, and that bastard killed you. How could you even face him after all he had done?"

"Naruto-kun, I was ordered to kill my entire clan but one, and yet when Sasuke learned the truth all his hatred towards me was alleviated."

"And now he hated the world instead. You have your reasons for killing, mind you I'm not agreeing with those kind of things, but it least you had justification in what you did, but Sasuke didn't."

"Can't you forgive him?"

Naruto laughed humorlessly, "Only time can tell."

Itachi frowned. The only hope he had to remove his brother from solitude is slowly slipping away. "Where is Sakura-san body right now?" he needs to see the corpse, maybe his brother did not really intend to kill her. Maybe it was just an accident. And if it was, he is sure that Naruto's anger would lessen, even a bit.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I don't know. When one of my bunshin saw Sasuke at that cliff, Sakura-chan was already nowhere to be found. I couldn't feel her chackra as well. But the teme said he had killed her. I..." he bit his lower lip, "itashi-san can you leave? I wanted to take some rest, if you mind?"

Itachi nodded and went out of the tent. He needed to find her at any cost. If the corpse hadn't been seen, there is a possibility that the rosette is still alive. He needs to find her because it is the only way to bring back his brother to the right place where he belongs so he could have a life once more.

/end chapter 4

_"Where there is love there is life." -Mohandas Gandhi_

AN: Thank you for reading. Please do leave a review. Sorry for the late updates guys.


End file.
